zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Song For A Doe
The night is young, yet the stars have already filled the sky on the sea A party is going on at the finest pleasure cruiser in Zootopia Many mammals are already onboard the ship, dancing, dining and celebrating So is this fox and his rabbit most darling Judy and I sit at a table near the window, sharing champagne in the candlelight You´re such a lovely thing in your purple ball gown I gave you as a Christmas present Feeling so romantic tonight I see, judging by the way you gaze at your boyfriend Who´s more than happy to have a girl this kind and warm-hearted On this ship, we´ve had a such good time partying with the other mammals The food is great, the atmosphere is beautiful and the sights are of course tremendous There isn´t a romantic evening with you that I haven´t enjoyed Nights like that are the best kind of breaks we can take from our hard work at the ZPD Most of the guest have already went to the dance floor, despite there being no music Looks like it´s time for me to work my magic I head right to the corner of the room, sitting by the piano Tonight, I´ll be playing a song I composed just for you Suddenly, my paws hit the keyboard as I start playing a soothing melody I´ve taken so many time rehearsing this piece devoted to my precious bunny When I composed it, I was thinking of the most wonderful thoughts in my heart You gaze in amazement, seeing my devotion to this art The other mammals are enjoying the music already, waltzing on the floor While you walk towards the piano yourself and sit on top of it, looking at your dear This whole song is a tribute to all the joy the love between us has brought to our lives They say mammals change, but so do our dreams When we became what we wanted, that was the start of something new and unique Everything you did for me reminded me of how good some mammals can be The sweet ballad I play keeps going on while I hit the right notes With you moving closer to me, striking a coquettish pose My gaze turns towards your face as you touch my shoulder with your hand I feel so glorious being that close to you in here, like the king of the world While you´re good with singing and dancing, I´m more of an instrument person Even though I´m focused on playing it, I can still see your eyes shine brighter than the moon I haven´t come up with lyrics for this song yet, but I already have some in mind They tell of how far a hero can go when he´s by the side of his beloved I play the full song as you lie coyly on the piano and the other couples keep on dancing They all applaud when the song finally ends on a note most uplifting You clap the loudest, glomping me and giving me a sweet, blissful kiss I love the taste of your feminine bunny lips, sweeter than strawberries My bunny mentions that it was the loveliest little song she has ever heard I appreciate your compliments so much, all the hard work paid off indeed There´s nothing more heartwarming to me than making you happy I let the other pianist play next as I go to the dance floor with you, my pinnacle of femininity Another wonderful song plays when we start our dance However, the greatest music I´ve ever known comes from hearing your sweet, adorable voice So proud of my first love song for you that I can´t wait to make more I call it “The Song For A Doe”. Category:WildeHopps stories Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:NickXJudy Category:POV stories Category:Poem style Category:Love poetry Category:Fanon Category:Stories